Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog is a silver hedgehog from the future who possesses telekinetic powers. Role Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) 200 years in the future, Silver and Blaze fought the evil monster Iblis, unable to truly defeat him as he reduced the world to a fiery wasteland. Mephiles the Dark told Silver that to prevent Iblis's awakening he must kill Sonic, saying that he is the "Iblis Trigger" who awakens him. Mephiles transported Silver and Blaze into the present, where Silver searched for Sonic. When Silver finally found Sonic and tried to kill him, Amy stopped him. Silver questioned whether killing Sonic was the right thing to do, but Mephiles told him that it was. Silver continued to try to kill Sonic until Shadow took him back in time to witness the truth: That Mephiles and Iblis are both halves of Solaris. Silver realized Mephiles tricked him, and decided to help Sonic in his quest to rescue Princess Elise from Eggman. The flashback also showed Silver how Iblis could be defeated. Returning to the future with Blaze through use of the Chaos Emeralds, Silver defeated Iblis again and tried to seal him inside himself, but couldn't, as he does not have a flame inside him. Blaze was able to absorb Iblis, and when Silver refused to banish them to another dimension, she destroyed herself and Iblis. When Mephiles killed Sonic and merged with Iblis into Solaris, Silver was transported into a timeless Shadow Realm with Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Eggman, Elise, and Sonic's body. Silver realized that Mephiles wanted him to kill Sonic in order to release Iblis. He helped collect the Chaos Emeralds to revive Sonic, then he, Sonic, and Shadow turned into their super forms and fought Solaris, eventually defeating him and turning time back to when Solaris was a flame, which was blown out by Elise, thus erasing the events of the game from history. Sonic Rivals Silver became an archenemy of Eggman Nega, who stole a camera from the future with the power to trap people inside cards. Silver followed Eggman Nega into the present - canonically meeting Sonic and the others for the first time - to retrieve the camera back from him, discovering Eggman Nega's true identity (as he was disguised as Eggman). Silver competed with Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow to fight him, and eventually they defeated him, trapping him inside a card while Silver returned to the future with him and the camera. Sonic Rivals 2 Eggman Nega escaped and intended to feed some Chao to the Ifrit, so Silver hid the Chao to protect them from Eggman Nega. Espio was sent to investigate the Chao disappearances, but fought alongside Silver when he realized his intentions. They competed with Sonic and Tails, Knuckles and Rouge, and Shadow and Metal Sonic to fight Eggman Nega. In the end they helped defeat the Ifrit and Metal Sonic 3.0. Eggman Nega's legs were caught under rubble and he asked them for help, but Silver and Espio left him for dead before Silver returned to the future. Sonic Generations Silver appeared in the white space as a result of Time Eater's activity. He thought Sonic was some sort of trick and fought him, but was defeated, run over by a ball of junk he was telekinetically controlling. Afterward he cheered for Sonic and Classic Sonic during their fight with Time Eater, and stayed for the rest of Sonic's birthday when the timeline was restored. Sonic Forces After Sonic was defeated by Infinite and the world was taken over by Eggman, Silver was part of the resistance against Eggman, having returned from the future, and survived the final battle. Other appearances *Silver is a playable character in the Mario and Sonic Olympics games. Trivia *Silver is the counterpart of Trunks from Dragonball Z. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Rivals Category:Male characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) characters Category:Sonic Rivals characters Category:Sonic Rivals 2 characters Category:Sonic Generations characters Category:Bosses Category:Sonic Generations bosses Category:Furries Category:Sonic Forces characters